Sometimes Life’s Not Fair
by Random Dice
Summary: Hi, my name is Jordan Conner DiNozzo. My parents are Ziva Adena David-DiNozzo and Anthony Dante DiNozzo. I have one other sibling, my little brother Noah Aiden DiNozzo.


A/N: I just saw _My Sister's Keeper_, so that is the reason for this fic, I'm sorry that I did this to Tony, Ziva, Jordan and Noah. I thought this would be a nice break from all the lovey crap I've been writing, so, here we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tony or Ziva, Jordan and Noah, on the other hand, I do claim to be my own…

Sometimes Life's Not Fair

_***Jordan's POV***_

I sit here as my Mom yells at my Dad again. I'm use to her doing so, but sometimes it really gets tiring. Mom's just upset. She tries to hide it from us, using her mental barrier that she let slip away since my birth, but Noah and I notice. We always notice the pain in her eyes, the tears, and the unbearable anger.

The anger she takes out on Dad. The poor man never knew what was happening until she was holding a knife to his throat and screaming things in Hebrew. The way we see it, he knows how to handle her, and that if she needs to let off a load, why not do it to him.

Hi, my name is Jordan Conner DiNozzo. My parents are Ziva Adena David-DiNozzo and Anthony Dante DiNozzo. I have one other sibling, my little brother Noah Aiden DiNozzo. I'm the oldest of us and I treat him like any other big brother would. At least I did until a few years ago, but we'll talk about that later.

Mom and Dad met at work and it was not a match made in heaven. He hated her just as much, if not more, than she hated him. His friend was killed and Mom was sent to defend the man was responsible. He was Mom's big brother, and she held a high respect for him and did not want to believe that he went rouge against Mossad.

But he did and because of Grandpa, Mom had to kill him. Grandpa took the blame for the kill, knowing Mom had just saved his life. Mom then took Dad's friend's place on the team for NCIS. Dad and Auntie Abs and Uncle Probie and even Grandpa didn't want her there.

But she got them to trust her, and in return, she started to trust them. She shared secrets and she felt like she had a home there in that dysfunctional family. Over the years Mom and Dad fell for each other. They didn't tell the other that they were feeling.

Instead Mom told Auntie Abs and Dad told Uncle Probie. They locked my parents in a hotel room, with the permission of Grandpa of course, and waited, telling the hotel services not to go to or near the room unless they had some proof of blood in loads of amounts.

They went back to the hotel and found that my parents had slept together and were now laying intertwined in the other's arms. Auntie Abs told me that much against Mom's wishes, but I did get a kick outta Mom blushing.

They were engaged for about a month when Mom found out that she was pregnant with me. Mom said she was happier than she's ever been in years when she got to hold me. Dad said we made a connection, that I was crying and when she got me in her arms, I just stopped. Our eyes, matching shades, met and Dad told me, but I don't believe him that I smiled.

I was three when Noah was born. I didn't like him at first. I thought that he was going to be a girl and I wanted a little sister. Mom got me to like him, but Noah liked to be with Dad. He suddenly became the polar opposite of me. I liked to be with Mom, he with Dad. I had light brown hair and he had dark. I had brown eyes and Noah got stuck with Dad's green.

He's healthy…and I'm not.

My name's Jordan and I have cancer. Leukemia to be specific. I've had it since I was seven years old. It started out as nothing. I was tired a lot and got random bloody noses that just lasted hours. When I got bruises, they would stay for a lot longer than my normal bruises did and I didn't like to run anymore.

It hurt too much, in my bones and joints. I started to lose weight despite my lack of exercise and I was always sick with some kind of fevery thing. Mom was worried, so one day she took the day off and took me to the doctors.

She ran a bunch of test, the doctor did, and came back to tell Mom that I had cancer, acute lymphocytic leukemia. The doctor told Mom that we could fight it with chemotherapy. She said that people diagnosed with ALL need to get treatment as soon as possible after finding out they have it.

Mom took me home, got me and Noah dinner and tucked us in. She needed to tell Dad. Noah and I stayed awake. He didn't know that I had cancer, but he knew something was wrong with he's big brother. We pressed our ears to the door to try and get a bit of what Mom and Dad were saying.

Mom was crying and when we stuck our heads quietly out the door, Dad was holding her, stroking her head, a few tears were clearly on his cheeks. They stood like that for what seemed like hours; Noah and I didn't stay awake much longer.

We went to chemo once a week. It made me sick. I threw up a lot and Mom kept a journal for me, cause the doctor said we had to take my temperature everyday to make sure I didn't get an infection. Anything over a hundred, Mom told me, was a sign for a possible infection and that was bad with the cancer and all.

I started to lose my hair and soon I was bald. I didn't mind it much. Mom cut her hair though, to her shoulders, above that even. She donated her hair to _Locks Of Love_ and Noah and Dad shaved their heads. We were just a bunch of bald people. It sometimes made me laugh, when I wasn't throwing up or sad.

Mom resigned her work at NCIS, to take care of me and Noah. It was nice to see her all the time and even Noah liked it. We watched movies and read books and colored and drew. By the end of the month, we had nothing to do, but we were together and that's all that mattered.

For eight years we have fought a battle we all knew was a losing one, but we fought, maybe just to say that we tried, even if we failed. So, I sit here in a hospital bed, Noah now thirteen texting on his cell phone while I try to read a book, and Mom and Dad fight over God knows what.

"M-om" My voice sounds weak and broken, it is. I know to the rest of the world that it is. Mom instantly stops yelling at Dad and turns to look at me. Dr. Freedman, my doctor though all this, told them that my body was resisting the chemo radiation. I was in my final stages, she said; make me comfortable, she told them.

I was dying. I knew that. It didn't scare me. I was more worried about the people I would leave behind. Noah was still growing up, I needed to be there to tease him about future girlfriends and play with his kids to get them to turn on him, but I wasn't.

And Dad, he could only be…_him_ for so long.

Mom is the one I worry for the most. She and I share a bond and I know that me dying will break her beyond anything she's ever experienced before. Break her beyond fixing.

"Wi-ll, y-ou read thi-s to me?" I asked referring to the book in my pale hands that was covering in IV's and other wires. She nodded and walked over to where I was sitting and sat in the chair that she usually sat in. Mom grabbed the book and flipped it to the tenth page and began reading from the top.

Her voice always seemed to calm me, making me sleepy. I'm glad that this is the way I get to go. Momma reading to me, Noah laughing about something one of his friends texted him, and Dad watching us from the wall he was leaning up against with a small smile on his face.

I get to die with the people I love the most surrounding me. Sure, I'm dying at sixteen. That's bad, but I got the greatest family and I had the most wonderful life. That is the treasure I got to have and I'm happy.

The last thing I remember before a weird light could be seen was a long drawn out beeping and the sobs of Mom and Noah.

Hi, my name is Jordan Conner DiNozzo. I found out I had cancer at seven years old and fought tooth and nail for nine long years. And the day before my seventeenth birthday, I died of acute lymphocytic leukemia. I'm okay with it. I am. I just hope that my family can move on from this.

The End

A/N: So there you go…


End file.
